<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Stars and Near Campfires by Melliflous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470068">Under Stars and Near Campfires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melliflous/pseuds/Melliflous'>Melliflous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben appreciates the effort, Boys In Love, Campfires, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kenji tries to Flirt, M/M, Nervousness, Pinning for Eacthother, Stargazing, Teasing, by their wonderful friends of course</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melliflous/pseuds/Melliflous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well your human." Ben shrugs, smiling softly. "That's a plus."</p><p>If it wasn't for the creeping bitter cold, Kenji would've admitted the thundering in his heart was real, but he doesn't. Because he's cold, dirty, and rather very hungry at the moment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben x Kenji, Benji - Relationship, KenBen, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, There's too many ship names y'all, We must decide, WildCity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray ashy smoke billowed up into the sky, aiding a portion of light in the swallowing darkness of the night. The blazing fire crackles and leisurely burns the wood to smoldering ashes, warmth to the fingertips and palms if any neared it a foot closer. </p><p>Ben rests on a log, splinters poking his bum uncomfortably with Bumpy resting at his side, snoring away. He looks up from the flames to Kenji, seated beside him and staring at the fire in the front of them. “Hey.” He says softly, gripping the competent spear in one hand. Kenji turns his head, eyes sparkled in the firelight and head resting against his tucked knees. “You know-” Ben's eyes flicker back to the fire. “-you don’t have to stay on watch with me if you're tired.” </p><p>Kenji makes a face, shoulders jerking with the slightest of movement. “What are you talking about? I’m not-” A yawn. “-tired.” </p><p>Ben giggles softly, shoulders shaking from the small action as Kenji sheepishly laughs along. "But seriously." Ben clears his throat, holding the spear close. "You can go to sleep, I don't think we'll get ambushed by a dino anytime soon." Kenji shakes his head, turning back to the fire, warmth hitting his face in an instant. "It's no big deal." </p><p>Ben hums in reply and they both dove into a moment of silence, only noise around them was a swarm of crickets thrumming. Kenji taps his fingers against the wood and an unsettling feeling creeps in his stomach, not discomfort but something else that itches his throat to speak. </p><p>"And uh.." He harrumphs, without really any heat behind the sound, and turns to Ben eyeing him. "Once I stayed up pretty late in our Jacuzzi." </p><p>"Jacuzzi?" Ben arcs an eyebrow as Kenji chuckles. "Yeah yeah.. for some New Years party or whatever. Someone broke their neck trying to dive in and-" He stops once he sees the uneasy wince in Ben's expression and meekly laughs the story off. "-and long story short, I'm used to late nights." </p><p>Ben, despite hearing the gruesome tale and helplessly wondering about the aftermath, smiles. "That's good to hear." He nods. "It's nice, I guess to have someone help out. I would rely on Bumpy but.." They both turn to the sleeping dinosaur, snoring huffs of wind through her nose. Kenji snorts and nudges Ben's side with his elbow. "You got me, which.." He laughs as if he wasn't putting himself down. "..probably is a downgrade." </p><p>"Well your human." Ben shrugs, smiling softly. "That's a plus." </p><p>If it wasn't for the creeping bitter cold, Kenji would've admitted the thundering in his heart was real, but he doesn't. Because he's cold, dirty, and rather hungry at the very moment. "Yeah." He nods, picking up a stick off the grass and poking the smoldering flames with it. "You have any stories about your small adventure, Wild Child?"</p><p>"Wild Child?"</p><p>"You call me City Boy which I'm pretty sure gives me every right to call you something." He throws the stick into the campfire. "Now Wild Child, what have you got the share?”</p><p>"Mm.." Ben slumps his shoulders, gaze turning up at the gleaming stars. "Well the leech bite-" He shrugs one shoulder, the red mark shown in the firelight. "-was when I tried to bathe in spring. Should've checked the water before I went in though." The two laugh among themselves, Kenji resting his elbow on one knee with a wistful sigh. "That's crazy. While you were gone- the craziest thing happened. So me and Darius had to go in a T-Rex pit..." </p><p>As Kenji recalls the memory, Ben listens with pure shock and fascination in his eyes. It wasn't every day you got to hear a telling tale about walking into some dinosaur turf. "Man. I really did miss a lot when I was gone, huh?" Kenji chuckles. "Seems like we did too." </p><p>Ben dips his head, eyes boring into the campfire, warmth welcoming the tip of his nose and cheekbones. “I didn't outsmart a T-Rex that's for sure." He says as Kenji snorts in reply, watching the dance of titian flames. Maybe another day Ben would tell Kenji the story of how he faced a flesh-eating dinosaur head on, but for now he wanted to keep the excitement to a minimum.</p><p>The aurora surrounding the two becomes hushed once more, both wincing every once a while at an occasional distant roar. The area they were in was safe and secure enough to not deeply fret over any noise they heard. But still, it was on impulse to be cautious. </p><p>Stretching his arms in the air, Kenji makes a small grunt, arms falling back down on his scratched knees. “Are you-” The ‘u’ gets drawn out to get Ben’s attention. “-taking a night shift again tomorrow?” Ben shrugs. “Only if Brooklyn or Sammy are up for it. But if not I’ll just go ahead and take the shift, why?” </p><p>Kenji grasps his hands, fingers thrumming against his palms. “Oh uh-” He chuckles meekly, the sound coming out a bit caught in throat. “If -I don’t know- if you're doing that maybe I could take it on too?” </p><p>Ben’s eyebrows raise. “Really? Shouldn’t you want to be.. sleeping or something?” </p><p>Kenji’s cheeks puff as if he was trying to diffuse the nervousness creeping in the depths of his stomach (which he was). “Well I mean it’s kinda nice.. sitting out here.. in the fresh air..”</p><p>“...with you..” He quietly adds on.</p><p>A flush of red taints Ben’s face, warmth accompanied with the fire. “Oh..” He whispers, eyes casted down at the grass and holding tight onto his spear with both hands. “Not to make it weird or anything!” Kenji suddenly states. “It’s just nice to sit by you and y'know.. talk again.”</p><p>Ben nods, fingertips pressed against the wood of the makeshift weapon. "I think it's nice too.. now that I'm here." </p><p>Kenji is staring at him, Ben feels those eyes boring into him, but unlike any person out to taunt him Kenji's eyes are.. welcoming. Full of deep fondness. </p><p>"Being out there was probably the most terrifying thing I've ever been through." Ben shivers from the cold, scooting closer towards the heat source of the fire. "So.. it's relieving to be back with everyone." </p><p>"Yeah." Kenji nods. "Even if I was worried it's really good your here Ben. Really good." Ben snorts, eyes cast in a jokingly way. "Kenji Kon being worried? The world really must be ending." Kenji makes a scoffy laugh, shocked at the fact Ben had made a joke. Well, a joke that no one would consider him telling. "Hey you're not the only one who's changed over these past few weeks! I've done some growing." </p><p>"I can tell." Ben nods. "It's a good thing though. Not that you were a bad person before but.."</p><p>"But I was a jerk, I know." Kenji chuckles. "Guess it takes getting hunted down by some dinosaurs to knock the brat out of me." </p><p>They laugh, and despite the circumstances it feels nice to shake the worry and alertness off of their shoulders, thinking about things rather than escape routes or when they would ever leave. So now, under the stars the two boys calm their laughs down and sigh wistfully. "Ah.. you know you uh.. got a nice laugh." Kenji says and Ben feels the heat in his cheeks again, eyes widened at the compliment. "I do?"</p><p>"Yeah." Kenji nods, almost frantic as to make sure of his point. “Oh well, thanks.” Ben lets out a short, breathless laugh. “No one ever really told me that before." The other arcs an eyebrow, eyes narrowed. "Seriously?" </p><p>"News flash City Boy, people aren't the nicest sometimes.." Even if the statement was upsetting, Ben wore a sore smile, eyes directing to Bumpy. She makes a grunting noise before shaking her head and resting back on the patch of grass. "I got teased a whole lot back in school." Ben shrugs as Kenji's expression falters ever so slightly. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't apologize." Ben shakes his head. "I proved them wrong by calling me 'weak boy' didn't I?" </p><p>Kenji grins. "Definitely. That's the cool thing about you Ben." </p><p>Ben smiles softly, flushed face red and heart doing a small flip. Kenji nods to himself, heart thundering madly in his chest. Both look the other way. </p><p>A few minutes of exchanged silence moves along, Kenji repressing the urge to yawn, but alas sleepiness sneaks up on him. "Maybe you should head to bed." Ben says, taking acknowledge of the tired look in the others eyes. "Ugh yeah- I feel bad though. You sure you can hold down the fort?" Kenji asks as Ben nods. "Sure. Plus I have Bumpy for backup in case anything happens." The creature to the side snorts, snuggling her head into the dirt. "Well uh.." Ben chuckles sheepishly. "I think I do." </p><p>Chuckling, Kenji presses his lips together in a thin line. "Maybe.. I can stay another ten minutes?" Ben's eyes widen slightly before his expression calms with a gentle smile. "I'd like that."</p><p>Ten minutes exchanged for another hour as the two talked, stared at stars, and took turns bringing a new piece of wood for the smoldering flames. Ben felt.. calm, good that Kenji chose to stay on the shift with him (and go over the time limit they agreed upon). It was a drastic difference from those nights cooped under a weak shelter of leaves, cornered against a log. So, he holds onto the grateful feeling. </p><p>"When do you think it'll be morning?" </p><p>"Not for another hour, at least."</p><p>The moon had begun to set a few minutes prior so Ben assumed daytime was soon ahead. “Man..” Kenji sighs, head resting against the log Ben sits on. “I’ve never seen stars like this before.” </p><p>"Really?”</p><p>"Yeah, I'd kill to see a view like this every night." </p><p>"You really are a city boy." Ben chuckles, slumping forward to rest on the grass and back against the log. “If you live farther in the country you’d see stuff like this all the time.”<br/>
Kenji nods, fingers tapping against his palms. “The closest thing to stars I had were those glow in the dark ones you put on your ceiling.”</p><p>Ben snorts. “You were afraid of the dark?” Kenji socks his shoulder gently, both laughing softly as the fire crackles before them. “Not that I was afraid- just.. I don’t know I thought they looked pretty or something.” </p><p>“You did?” Ben looks at him, smiling softly as a lump catches in Kenji’s throat. “Yeah.” He gulps. “Really pretty.” Ben’s face flushes ever slightly, the spear laying in his lap now. “I used to have those too.” He suddenly utters, looking back up at the stars. “Plus this and all.” </p><p>“Cool.” Is all Kenji can say, staring at Ben’s wondrous eyes focused on the sky. And if he could, he’d trade stars for those any day. Sounded rather cheesy, didn't it? </p><p>“You better soak up the view now.” Ben shortly chuckles. “It’ll be morning soon.” </p><p>Kenji looks up, noticing the hues of orange and pink tracing the bottom of the night. He was right, it would be morning in the next hour or so. And as the sun begins to rise, Kenji turns to his side, eyes soft and fond. “Ben?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Kenji smiles, heart thundering madly in his chest. “You up for another night shift?” Ben looks up, both of their faces quite red (but neither would note on it for the time being). He gains a soft smile, nodding slightly. “Yeah..</p><p>.. I’ll look forward to that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Watched a bit of Season 2 today after a snack run, and I ended up writing a fluff oneshot for these dorks.<br/>Anyways Ben and Kenji are pinning and are probably gonna hold hands in season 3 I don't make the rules lol<br/>(Btw: This story is based on a Benji comic made by "Welcome to Tilted Towers" on Tumblr, very adorable comic so check it out!)</p><p>Alright hope you enjoyed✌️</p><p>✨Melliflous✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenji was exhausted. </p><p>His eyelids blink heavily once he wakes up to the pouring sunlight over the camp. He groans once, shifting against the rather uncomfortable log he’s lying against. There’s a tug on his arm, someone moving close against him. “B..en? What’s-”</p><p>Kenji looks up to see none other than Darius, Brooklyn, Yaz and Sammy. Peering at them with teasingly grins and arms crossed as if they solved some baffling mission. But of course. </p><p>“Wakey wakey loverboys.” Yaz says as Sammy snorts into the palm of her hand. “Were not- you don’t-” Ben sighs heavily, blushing maddingly across his flushed face. “Nevermind.” He huffs, letting Kenji out of his grasp and standing up. Bumpy was already awake, peering at him with a snort of air. He gives her a ‘You could’ve woke me up and warned me’ expression but the dinosaur only shakes her head, ridding the dirt from her eyelids. </p><p>Kenji scuffles to his feet, clearing his throat. “So..” He draws out the ‘o’. “What’s on the agenda today?” </p><p>“Well, we could head down the watering hole path.” Brooklyn hums. “But we’ve already BEN that way.” Darius and her share a ‘not so secret high five’ behind their backs. “And..” Darius starts and oh man Kenji didn’t think he’d be the one to tease as well. “We’ve already BEN down the main path. But we’ve BEN thinking about a new route.” </p><p>Yaz was too busy laughing into the palm of her hand (and Kenji makes a mental note to remind her of that time he woke up to her cuddling Sammy). But for now he just sighs, laughing dryly. “Haha very funny guys.” He gives them a narrowed glare, Sammy looking at her nails with a whistle as if she wasn’t a part of any of this. “Seriously, what are we gonna do about today?” </p><p>Ben returns down the ladder of their treehouse, shoes scratching against the dirt as he moves towards them. He has a quite shocked look on his face, nothing compared to the expression he had earlier when he woke up to the others grinning at him. "I see a smoke trail. Someone set up a fire."</p><p>The mood suddenly shifts, everyone looking at one another with surprised looks but quickly settling into relief and excitement. They cheer and begin to run forward, desperate to find whomever had set up what they assumed was a signal of some kind. Kenji huffs as he runs and shares a look with Ben, sprinting next at him.</p><p>And if the smile he gives him tells him anything, he knows the future isn’t so dim anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know the storyline is a bit off canon, but I wanted to write a little bonus to what happened to the boys when the woke up from the night shift! They defo would get teased to no end lol</p><p>Anywho- hoped you enjoyed!</p><p>✨Melliflous✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>